Whatever You Desire
by Black Dragon Mistress
Summary: [OOC & AU] Sakura (or "Saki") loved the freedom it gave her. Looking so... asexual brought so much entertainment into her life, and in return she allowed people to see her as whatever gender they desired. In the end, it didn't matter. She was Sakura and that was enough for her. *Oneshot series*
1. Holding Cell: Roy Mustang

**A/N: I know, I should be updating other stories, but it's hard when I type all of my chapters lately. You see, I apparently spend too much time on-line and I have a pretty tight curfew to use any electronics what-so-ever :(. Being that I'm a slow typer (or writer) that's not good. I've been trying to find a way to give you guys (who, btw, are absolutely wonderful for putting up with me) SOMETHING to read. So, while I'm trying to wait out this punishment, I'm going to be writing in my notebook for this oneshot series. All these oneshots are loosely connected (as in, I might reference something from a previous chapter) unless stated otherwise. And it's also mostly AU, again, unless stated otherwise. I'm very glad to get Sakura's long-winded description out of the way, which I will not go through again. Ever. Review? XD**

* * *

Anime: FullMetal Alchemist

Character(s): Roy Mustang

* * *

Roy Mustang was irritated. "What... is this?" His voice was loud and full of authority, not even bothering to look up at his incompetent workers.

Truly, the black-haired uniformed man had more important things to do than chat with some common shoplifter. The officers swallowed nervously at their boss's agitated tone. "Well, you see, we need somewhere to hold Haruno-san in custody for the night."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing and his head snapped up to glare furiously, "Lock him up with the other m-," he cut himself off.

Oh.

_ Oh._

They didn't know _where_ to hold Saki. As in...

He repeated his question, but this time it held a very different meaning, "What is this?"

The... teenager in front of him could've either been a boyish woman or a feminine man. Bright pink hair (a glance at the eyebrows told him this was natural) was short and layered in a messy, tousled style to hang in vibrant green eyes (except for an upturned cowlick in the front where bangs parted) before receding to gather in long curls along the nape of the neck. _It_ was pale with only a slight tinge of healthy color, and wore an open black leather trench coat with a high collar that almost reached the chin. A flat chest was covered by a wide-necked purple and black striped shirt (that may have been long-sleeved, he wasn't sure), showing defined collar bones. Dark loose cargo pants hung on only slightly-curved hips and were held up by a white leather belt with a large oval red buckle. Black leather platform boots reached toned calves where pant-legs had been stuffed inside. This could account for 2 to 3 inches of Saki's small 5 foot 4 inches of height (he couldn't tell thanks to the fact at least half of the sides of the soles were cleverly covered by the material of the shoes). A spiked collar wrapped around her slim collumn of a neck from which a silver bell hung in the hollow of his- her- _whatever's_ throat. Topping all of this off were multiple piercings that added a rogue-ish look, silver rings brimmed along her ears excluding a ruby on the bottom of the lobes. Three piercings on slightly plump lips, two red pikes on the left and one metal ring on the right of the lower lip.

The he-she smirked tauntingly, "What do _you _think I am?" She answered his question with another question. God, even it's voice was neutral, pleasantly low, but not low enough to be positively male.

Coal eyes shut in annoyance and a white gloved hand waved the officers away. "Please sit down so we can get this cleared up quickly."

The crossdresser (?) walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. Reaching over in front of him (and revealing black fingerless spandex gloves and nail polish) it grabbed his coffee and casually took a sip, before wincing at the lack of sweetness. "I can understand you'd want to hurry this up. Pulling an all-nighter is hardly fun and would tire me out too." A pityingly look down at the blue-and-white uniformed man, who looked back in a mixture of annoyance and shock.

"How'd you know that?" He asked this warily. A devious grin showed off perfect teeth.

"I didn't until now." It laughed loudly when Roy reached over, gracefully slipping away in a playful manner. "Kidding, Mustang-san. The lack of coffee in the pot off there,"- a finger pointed to the right- "and no time for cream?" It took another sip before cringing. "Either you always drink morning pots of coffee- black, nonetheless- or it's not exactly a liesurely drink."

There was a thud as Saki plopped onto the chair loudly, almost spilling the stolen beverage, "Now, enough about you. Let's talk about me. What will you do with me, I wonder? Putting me in the wrong gender holding cell can have dire consequences, dontcha' know?" Another sip.

Roy sighed and rested his chin on interlapped fingers to gaze sternly at the second occupant of the room, eyebrow twitching, "I'm well aware, thank you. Why don't you save me the trouble and just tell me?"

Silver glinted as Saki pouted, "But what's the fun in that? I might wanna' cause some last minute trouble for all you know. I mean, how can you trust the word of a hardened criminal like myself?" This last part was spoken proudly.

"...You stole a candy bar."

Smirk. "Guy's gotta' eat. Still got a night here, didn't I?"

Roy leaned forward, "So, you're male?"

"Am I?"

His head fell onto his desk in exhaustion. There was a silence before the pinkette shot up with a triumphant fist hitting her palm, "Aha! You could check my files!"

"We already did. There weren't any, why is that?"

" I know they're aren't. Maybe I'm from a rich family that wants to keep me under wraps. Or maybe, I don't exist. Or-" he cut her off.

"Where should I put you?" He was tired and blunt.

Booted feet crossed over and set themselves up on the edge of the desk. "What do you think I am?" Roy searched her face for any emotions that might be a clue, but all he saw was laid-back calm.

"...Female." He watched for a reaction, but she just shrugged carelessly.

"Guess I should get going then, but first," she stood up and bent over the desk, "I want to tell you something." Saki beckoned him closer as if to tell him a secret and he complied, curiosity getting the better of him.

She stage-whispered in his ear, "Use cream next time." An empty mug fell on his desk with a thud.

Before the man could react Saki loped away, opening the door to meet her escorts only to bump into a certain short blonde alchemist. "Excuse~ me~" she sing-songed, brushing past him with a flourish of her coat.

Edward jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the departed figure in bewilderment. "What was that?"

Roy couldn't properly answer, he just hoped he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, to clear up any misconceptions, yes Sakura uses a fake name, and she is female. Her chest just happens to be so flat that only a little bit of bandaging is required. I decided to try a more carefree Sakura this time, since so far they've been pretty serious. For any requests that are made, there's no definite chance they'll be included. The fandom and characters included in each chapter are LITERALLY based on a roll of the dice mostly. I have a cover for this drawn and I should be able to download it tomorrow if all goes well. Please review!**


	2. Of Afternoon Naps: Beyond Birthday

**A/N: I should've had this out a lot sooner... gotta' love wonky Internet connection. What do you think of my cover (was hand-drawn and took FOREVER)? This is the first time I've drawn my own cover. Hope I made Boyish!Sakura look both feminine and masculine enough :/. As always, please find the time to review on my update!**

* * *

Anime: Death Note

Character(s): Beyond Birthday

* * *

Escaping the asylum had been relatively simple. Of course, the genius but psychotic patient knew he'd be caught eventually. He hadn't been looking for a road to life-long freedom or anything close, the black-haired male just needed some embreathing room/em. He constantly had multiple cameras and at least four escorts breathing down his neck and watching his every move. That and some idiot doctor trying to get him to 'understand his emfeelings/em' was not what he called a good time. And they didn't even let him have any jam. So when "recess" or free time came, pretty much walking around a huge front yard with a nice little barbed wire fence, he'd picked the lock of his hand cuffs with a tiny skinny rock he'd found and filed down some time ago then attacked his guards. After successfully incapacitating them (translation: he basically knocked them out with a good punch) he slipped the gate key out of one of their pockets and opened his exit before taking off at a full sprint into the streets barefoot.

Now he wondered the dirty, dark alleyways, grinning with glee and wanting oh-so-badly for some arrogant thug to come along and try to attack him. Beyond missed the violence and with this little escapade of his he knew he was going to be under lock and key (more so than before) for awhile. Oh, but the adrenaline rush had been worth it, he could still feel it lingering in his veins and sending his blood rushing. He let out a grating cackle that echoed slightly on the brick walls.

"Oi! Keep it down!"

Beyond cut himself off to look around excitedly for the irritated-sounding speaker. "Helloo~?"

He found him, laying down casually on an uncomfortable-looking metal rail bench with crossed feet and hands folded behind a pink head. The picture of relaxation. A long trench coat was hung over the back of the seat carelessly as the hot sun beat down mercilessly on the napping figure. Beyond attempted to beckon the man over, he still couldn't see the face that was turned away from him, "Hey, why don't you come over here and talk to lonely little me? I promise I won't bite."

"Please, walk into a sterotypical suspicious alleyway to meet a suspicious stranger with a suspiciously creepy laugh? No thanks. Why don't you come out over here?," he finally turned his head to the side to peer into the shadows at him, and B was struck by the femininity of this male. "You sure look like you could use it. There's this thing called sunlight, you know?"

Beyond knew he (or maybe _she_?) was referencing his sickly pale skin from so much time under artificial lighting inside, but that didn't concern him nearly as much as what he was seeing. As always when meeting a new person he had automatically looked above his pink head for his name, but the first half (S-A-K) was still, as was his last name, but the second half of his first name kept switching, too fast for the human eye to keep up. He wanted to laugh again. _'What an enigma...'_

"Yes, but I could be captured by the authorities. I am, after all, an escaped mental patient." Once again, the unstable man was surprised.

The unknown napper swung his feet over to the side, revealing the lower half of a toned but lean back where his shirt had been pushed up in rest (much to the delight of a nearby group of giggling girls), before being pulled down politely. "Well," he drawled, "guess we aren't strangers anymore after sharing that information, are we? You can call me Saki." He yawned, "How about this? I'll join you over there in the shadows and keep you company, if you let me touch those burns on your face." Beyond grinned maliciously, it was true that his body still held the results of his crimes, and nodded before beckoning Saki over with a hand.

He was pleasantly shocked once again when Saki showed no hesitation in striding towards him, tugging him closer by the collar of his shirt and long, slim, soft, slightly calloused fingers traced the faded scars decorating his cold skin boldly with a feather-light touch. "You know," he purred darkly, "you shouldn't be so trusting of a 'crazy psycho' such as myself- especially one so _suspicious_." He recalled his companions earlier words.

"You're not the only hardened criminal here, you forgot to factor that in."

"Oh?" Beyond questioned lightly.

"Yeah. Recently I stole a candy bar." B laughed loudly. "Please don't laugh." Saki's serious tone was ruined by his pout.

"You didn't have the money to pay for it?"

Saki faked an indignant tone, "What kind of money do you think I'm making?! It was a hard job to pull off, I'll have you know... in fact, I _didn't_ pull it off."

"You're really fun, anyone ever told you that?! It's a good thing I chose today to escape!" He broke into high-pitched giggles- too many to be just from Saki's jokes- and ran a hand through his inky, messy hair.

Saki ignored him in favor of taking out a Hershey's bar for a bite. a square was broken off and began to melt on his fingers and a pink tongue darted out to lick it clean, a myriad of squeals rose up from across the street. Beyond chuckled, "Looks like your fangirls are still watching." Saki waved at them politely with a smile.

"I also have fanboys, quite a few in fact," he stated casually, still utterly focused on his treat.

"The two groups disagree on your gender?," BB was amused.

"Yeah... well, at least, most of them, if you know what I mean. It's an age-old argument, I assure you."

"You never corrected anyone. Most people would feel the need to." His voice took on an intrigued tone.

"I let people ,make their assumptions about me, I don't mind and everyone's happy."

An finely-shaped eyebrow rose, "So~ you're bisexual?"

"No," the pink-haired teenager wasn't even offended at all. "I'm straight. But, what good does that do you if you don't know what I am?"

Cunning black eyes gleamed and he smirked, "Point granted."

Saki stepped closer to place the last block of chocolate in his mouth indifferently, "Sitting around like this only shortens the time it'd take you to get caught. Get moving, would you?" He turned and walked back out into the open where two girls, one brunette and one red-headed, were waving him over excitedly.

B watched as a pink head nodded to what he was asked, wrapping an arm around one's waist and another over the other's shoulders with a grin as a passer-by obligingly took there picture. Going in his own direction, he couldn't help but think, _'Too bad Saki-kun is a boy, if he was female he might've been my type,'_ with a grin.

* * *

Waving good-bye to the blushing girls, Sakura casually reached into her pocket and to her surprise, felt note sitting there. Pulling out the paper and unfolding it, she felt a smirk grow on her face.

**Visit sometime**

**-Beyond**

_'Our meetings will certainly be_ _interesting.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, Sakura never told BB she acted equally friendly with both genders did she? XD Even though this is a small category to be writing in, which probably won't get me many reviews, I really have fun writing these things. They make me happy. If you haven't noticed yet, according to the POV Sakura referred to by whatever gender they think she is. And the reason her name was all weird is 'cause she's so into her little social experiment (?) she thinks of them both as her name (plus it was already likely a nickname, so it doesn't take much getting used to). Oh, and I've decided to list my reviewers and favoriters/etc. as my heartfelt thanks. ****:)**

**-Reviewers:**

**myownersmanual**

**-Favorites:**

**Deidara-is-a-good-boy**

**XBakaNinGyoX**

**myownersmanual**

**-Followers:**

**XBakaNinGyoX**

**myownersmanual**


End file.
